The Narcissus
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Rei thinks Kai is a resemblance of Narcissus. Nonetheless, there’s something that differs Kai from the self-absorption legend… something that only he could do. Shounen-ai, KaiRei. One-shot, Song-fic: Dirait on.


Title: The Narcissus

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: KaiRei

Warnings: This one-shot song-fic contains shounen-ai and yaoi, or BL (boys love), or slash. Read at your own risk.

Summary: Rei thinks Kai is a resemblance of Narcissus. Nonetheless, there's something that differs Kai from the self-absorption legend… something that only he could do. Shounen-ai, KaiRei. Song-fic: Dirait on.

A/N: This 'Dirait on' song is in French, but it is so beautiful. It's actually a poem by Rainer Maria Rilke, which later "..composed as a tuneful chanson populaire, or folksong, that weaves together two melodic ideas first heard in fragmentary form in preceding moments" (quoted from Morten Lauridsen). Well, I happened to know the song because my chorus class is currently trying so hard to sing this song well. The poem is actually about rose, though..

Why did I apply this song for KaiRei? I don't know, the idea struck me in a sudden. I think it fit Kai;s character, though he's not a Narcissus, hehehe.. (and he's definitely not a rose as well…-sweatdrops) Anyway, please read and enjoy, and please review, because that's the happiness of writing in ehe, ehe, ehe…

The Narcissus

"_Abandon entouré d'abandon,_

_tendresse tou chant aux tendresses.._

_C'est ton int_é_rieur qui sans cesse _

_se caresse, Dirait on;_

_se caresse en soi-meme,_

_par son pro pre reflet eclairé._

_Ainsi tu inventes le theme du narcisse exaucé.."_

_-Rainer Marie Rilke, Les Roses-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei thinks Kai is a resemblance of a Narcissus.

In Rei's eyes, the Russian boy was the strong, independent one. There was nothing that could shatter him, no matter how agonizing it is for him. He was the toughest. The most arrogant member of BBA Revolution, the most self-centered one…

Looking back, Rei always thought that perhaps, it was because of that stoic Russian's nature to contemplate that he was the best. It was his personality to prove to the world that he was worth the title as the most excellent blader.

Rei couldn't help but sensed, though, there were times when Kai let some of his emotions leaked out through his eyes. Having traveled around the world, Rei knew how to read someone's eyes perfectly. And Kai was no exception for him. At first, when he scarcely knew Kai, he never thought that his team's leader had any emotion at all.

Slowly but sure, Rei learned how to read Kai's eyes. And it wasn't until a while when he finally understood the gleaming ruby orbs entirely. That was when he uncovered the deepest secret Kai conveyed: his dark, depressing past, and his childhood chronicles.

No, he did not, if you've expected, try to interfere with any of Kai's thought or actions, nor he dare to ask the two-toned haired Russian what was going on within his head. No, he did not. He merely settled on where he was and watched.

He watched every slight alteration in those ruby orbs intently, learning bit by bit what each flicker of eyes meant. He watched every single glimpse of gesticulation Kai made, learning slowly to interpret what each simple motion meant. And here he finally became, the one who understands Kai the most.

Nevertheless, even though now he knows that Kai wasn't a self-absorption person he thought back then, he still couldn't help but think that Kai, nonetheless, resembles the Narcissus. No, not the selfish Narcissus, who disposes of everyone else apart from he himself. He is the arrogant Narcissus, who holds his dignity high and is very conceited of his own skill in blading. The self-caressing Narcissus, who let his emotions constrained and revealed no expression on his face or feature.

"Narcissus?" the Russian's tone sighs in amusement. "Did you seriously think I resembled him?"

A small chuckle follows. "Uhm.. I actually didn't even know that Narcissus legend until I read a book about it, and the first person I could connected with his character is you."

An embrace is tightened. "Hence, I invented it for you," the whisper was low.

"Ah, perhaps. But, really, you might be as beautiful as Narcissus was,"

A frown. "Beautiful?" the word was a loving chant. "You are beautiful,"

"I know I am," a vigorous laugh. "But I don't resemble him as much as you are,"

"Why are we having this discussion now?" a sweet peck on the cheek. The Chinese face is tinted with a shade of red instantly. A silence follows the words. After a few moments, the same husky voice continues,

"There's a thing that differs me from Narcissus,"

"Oh? And, pray tell, what is that?"

"I allow you to reach inside," a hand caresses the blushing cheeks tenderly. "To witness things others aren't allowed to, to observe and discover what might there for you to grasp and understand. To engender a feeling of affection grows inside of me. Affection for you,"

"Ah.. you're talking in circles." The hand travels further and slips beneath the Chinese traditional top. A pleased shudder pursues the movement.

"I let you love me," the husky voice whispers. "And I let myself love you,"

A gasp fulfills the stillness as the hand eliminates the Chinese traditional top gently. A smile flashes through the darkness, a tentative touch encourages the drifting hands, a low whimper is cut by an ardent, passionate, deep kiss…

As the Russian rolls himself on top of the Chinese, Rei smiled.

"You are Narcissus, after all,"

-finite-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Abandon surrounding abandon,_

_tenderness touching tenderness.._

_Your oneness endlessly_

_caresses itself, so they say;_

_self-caressing_

_through its own clear reflection._

_Thus you invent the theme_

_of Narcissus fulfilled._

_-English translation by Barbara and Erica Muhl-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: O..kay.. that.. was.. weird…but still… I beg of you, readers, please review! Please? Be kind and review please? Please? Please? I love you to death if you do…

Thank you so much for reading up to this point. I sent my grateful words to the wind so that you will hear my thankful singing…

Sincerely,

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
